


hum me home darling

by absolutecapriciousness (syballineInferno)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sadstuck, bittersweetish, pre sgrub, redrom, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syballineInferno/pseuds/absolutecapriciousness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He starts to hum ever so gently, but it’s so silent in the clearing that she hears it clearly. It’s an old song that her lusus would hum, not aloud but through their link, a gentle one.</p>
<p>response to a prompt; karkat<3nepeta, slow dancing in a clearing, in the forest. karkat leans in and starts humming a song of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hum me home darling

He holds her securely, his arms wrapped around her waist. She barely makes it to his chest, but the tip of her horn are right by his chin. They’re dancing, although it’d be called swaying if we’re being acurate, in her favorite clearing, not far from her hive. He’s smiling in a serene sort of way, relaxed and soft. He’s beautiful.

He starts to hum ever so gently, but it’s so silent in the clearing that she hears it clearly. It’s an old song that her lusus would hum, not aloud but through their link, a gentle one.

When he starts to hum, she knows it’s a dream for sure. Or, at least, she comes to terms with it. The former sounds better - not knowing something is one thing, knowing something and actively denying it is another.

He twirls her around with a playful smile, and he leans down to kiss her.

When his lips meet hers, her eyes open. 

With a sigh, Nepeta Leijon rolled over, and stared at her shipping wall, at the boxes that hid her secret otp.

(but she didn’t cry, no she never did after dreaming because she was sad but she figured she’d get over it eventually and she’d resigned to the fact that it’ll never happen)

 

**Author's Note:**

> more requests! i take prompts on my writing blog, absolutecapriciousness.tumblr.com or my main, motherdolorosa.tumblr.com


End file.
